


Art for 'The Long Trick' by Fiorenza_a

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Big Bang Art, Digital Art, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: Provided by the author:For reasons which are crystal clear to Doyle, and about as clear as mud to Bodie, Doyle does a moonlight flit. Estranged from CI5, Doyle sets about dismantling his life, eradicating everything Raymond Doyle had ever been - or had ever aspired to be. Only when it appears there is nothing left of his old oppo, does a chance encounter give Bodie any clue as to why.





	Art for 'The Long Trick' by Fiorenza_a

[](https://imgur.com/olIAAJX)   
[](https://imgur.com/4fEZunh)   
[](https://imgur.com/iapJIDW)   
[](https://imgur.com/VZd63xV)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended the 2018 Big Bang to be a nice relaxing 'break' from RL, but sadly RL (as ever) got in the way a lot more than I'd hoped, and left me with a lot less time for art than I'd hoped. I tried to do the best I could with the available time.  
> All my pics are based on the original rough draft of the story- which is what I had access to at the time they were made.  
> Huge thanks to our wonderful author Fiorenza_a, and all the Big Bang behind-the-scenes team who keep this running so smoothly year after year. And massive thanks to Boothros for laboriously rescuing me with Pros source material when I discovered I'd accidentally wiped much of mine reformatting a hard-drive. Doh.
> 
> For full-sized versions of the pics please head over to: https://giseerouchon.imgur.com/all


End file.
